As The Lights Go Down
by Genstarsmallpot92
Summary: Gwen gives her husband a well deserved massage, Arthur is very gratious in his thanks.


**A/N: WHOA. I havn't wrote a fic in yonks :P but today I was inspired, and this is what came of it :D.....hurry up Series Three.**

Gwen saw the way Arthur's shoulders were tense and set when he walked into their bedroom quarters, now clean from his half an hour soak in the bath, towel wrapped securely around his waist as he padded over to their bed and plopped down heavily onto it with a groan, his muscles still aching from an afternoon of sparring sessions with his Knights.

Gwen looked up from were she sat, abruptly stopping brushing her curls.

"Long day I take it?" she said standing from her dresser and walking towards there four poster bed were Arthur lay head first into the silken sheets.

Gwen sat on the edge, and Arthur spoke into the bed, muffled. "Too long".

Gwen smiled and touched at his back, warm and supple from his soak. Arthur sighed under her touch and Gwen continued in her ministrations as to elevate some of the kinks in his muscles.

Arthur didn't move when Gwen made to move and sit atop his back, and was warmed by her thighs encompassing his lower back as she straddled him, kneading her hands in his shoulders and muscles, with the occasional groan.

Arthur sighed when he felt Gwen lean over him to place a soft kiss on the back of his neck, her curls tickling him as she did so, the warm press of her body, soothing.

Arthur felt her body shift as she moved to get up, unhooking her legs from his back, Arthur turned over, catching her hand and tugging her back to him, her laughter muffled against his chest.

Arthur looked up into his wife's eyes glinting with mirth, her hair falling over her face, he smiled softly. Ever constant.

He placed his hand at the back of her neck gently bringing her lips to his, causing her to lay flat atop him. It's languid and slow and filled with content.

She lets her tongue skim his lips and he growls before quickly reacting. Arthur's hands trail along her back and trace small circles into her back, her shift fluid with the motion. One of her hands stays planted on his cheek while the other dances across his bicep, down his forearm and finally she reaches his hand. She interlaces their fingers. Arthur pushes up of the bed with one arm so she's sitting atop him, her shift crumpled.

"Arthur?" Gwen's a little nonplussed when Arthur holds at her hips tugging them upward so she's standing on their bed, with Arthur kneeling before her, he bunches up her shift and lifts it slowly, Gwen pulls it up and over her head, bared to her King. Arthur's hands are at her hips again, his nose nuzzling her smooth skin, and places whisper soft kisses to her abdomen, Gwen closes her eyes at his touch, and not just any man, Arthur. Just Arthur… always Arthur.

Arthur cups her cheeks in his large hands and ushers her right up to his waiting mouth. He rolls his eyes up to look up at his wife her eyes closed, expectant.

Gwen bites her bottom lip, trying to contain the desperate cry of need she wants to let out when she feels his tongue touch her outer lips. Her head is thrown back, and she swallows noisily, trying to gather some sense of control, but she can feel her mind slowly getting hazy - unconsciously her hands drift into his hair, gripping lightly, needing something to hold on to. If he's going to make her stand while this is happening, she's going to use him to her full advantage.

Arthur moans softly against her, that unique taste only Gwen carries is intoxicating, and making his head spin. He strokes her hardening clit softly with the tip of his tongue, passing over it teasingly just so he can hear her breath catch and feel her body tremble against him. Finally he leans in and buries himself deeper within her folds, making it unable for her not to cry out loudly in the stillness of their candle lit room. His lips move around, kissing and stroking her clit, first sucking it in slowly then releasing it only to brush over it with his tongue.

Her body is alive with burning passion and she feels herself starting to spiral out of control. Her moans are gradually getting louder, as she raises her hips up to meet his lips and tongue, unable to hold off from orgasm any longer, and with one last cry she is falling so hard over that inevitable edge.

Arthur keeps his mouth in place as he feels her clenching, and the rest of her body writhing in absolutely ecstasy. Gwen's knee buckles and Arthur anticipates this in enough time to catch her body as she collapses on top of him.

Gwen smiles into Arthur's neck. "If this is what I get for massaging you, then I may have to make a habit out of it"

Arthur's laugh rumbles in his throat, and makes Gwen chuckle into his neck, before she pushes off of him, straddling his thighs and ridding him of his towel.

* * *

And Voila! :D


End file.
